Lavender Eyes
by starlitkoneko
Summary: It was just a show of dominance.  It wasn't supposed to go so far.  Powershipping / One-shot


**A/N: **Okay, so I wanted to write a little Powershipping. Now, in my mind, I planned a short two-three page document with a little smut. Instead, the story got a mind of its own and became six-seven pages of awkwardness and sexual tension. I should also include that I wrote three versions of this and only one of them came close to reaching my original goal. However, not even that one got to 'the good part'. The biggest problem I ran into was that I tried to keep Kaiba as in-character as possible (given the circumstance) and it became abundantly clear that in-character Kaiba was not going to have sex with Marik no matter how hard I tried. So, I ended up with this. I'm very displeased. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it, reader. That's why it's here.

And for those who need the disclaimer, no, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

><p>Seto Kaiba rarely slept. As far as he was concerned, sleep was a waste of time. It wasn't until his head became impossibly heavy and his vision began to blur that he allowed his body a moment's rest. He crossed his arms on the dashboard before him, careful not to hit any odd combination of keys, then laid his head down and closed his eyes slowly. Against his own will, he dozed off – but was out for less than an hour. When he opened his eyes again it was with a start and he sat up so quickly that he became ill with dizziness. He let out a soft groan but the sound was enough to stir his younger brother back to something resembling consciousness.<p>

"S~seto…" the child croaked sleepily, rubbing his eye with the back of his hand. He then spoke through a yawn and was barely understandable, "wh… you… do… up…?"

Seto showed a rare smile even though he felt no happiness. "Go back to sleep, Mokie," he whispered.

Mokuba barely whispered 'okay' before his head was nestled back in his pillow of black hair. The jacket he was using as a blanket began to slide down due to his movement and he made a sleepy whining sound before subconsciously lifting it back up to his shoulders.

Seto sighed. His dizziness had passed but his head was now throbbing. He stood up and exited the computer room quietly, making sure the door was secured behind him. He squinted against the oddly florescent hall lights, wondering why they were even on at this hour. He closed his eyes and covered his face with his hand for a moment, trying to dull the ache that had been worsened by the lighting. Once he managed to remember which direction his room was in, he headed there quickly.

For whatever reason, Ishizu's room was nearest to his. He was normally able to ignore the weird energy that emanated from it, but his senses had become sharper to make up for his current visual impairment. Still, he dismissed it as 'hocus pocus' and fumbled to unlock his door in an uncharacteristically incompetent manner. Despite the ungodly hour, he swore he heard movement in Ishizu's room as though she was awake and fought to get into his room quickly, before she could come out and try conversing with him. Once the door was shut behind him he felt significantly less tense. He found and took some painkillers for his headache then moved sluggishly into the adjacent bedroom and laid down.

This time, he didn't fall asleep; he went into a meditative state of mind. It was a trick he'd taught himself when he was young, as it was an effective way to rest without becoming completely unaware of your surroundings. More than once, it had saved him a harsh punishment at the hands of Gozaburo or one of his lackeys. This early morning, however, he did not think of Gozaburo, KaibaCorp, dueling, or even Mokuba. For a reason he refused to understand, he thought of Ishizu. He thought about the way she looked, the way she talked and acted, and that God forsaken aura about her that made him so uneasy. He thought about Ancient Egypt and the 'fairy tales' she'd told about a Pharaoh that looked like Yugi and his high priest that looked like…

Seto closed his eyes tighter and groaned again, this time in annoyance rather than pain. His headache had subsided much faster than it should have but, of course, the stubborn CEO would not associate this with anything unnatural. He turned over as though it would help him redirect his thoughts, and for a moment it did. He thought about dragons (probably the only fantastic thing he actually believed in), then those thoughts inevitably lead to Duel Monsters. He thought about the duels he'd been in and a few he'd simply witnessed. He thought about Yugi and Slifer the Sky Dragon and how badly he wanted that card. He thought about Obelisk and his mind briefly traced this back to Ishizu but he pushed it away. Then, something strange happened.

He thought about Namu.

The brunette considered cutting that thought short, but something enticed him to explore it. Naturally, he couldn't come up with much. He'd never spoken to the foreigner, but he had overheard enough of what was said to Yugi and the others to know the boy was full of shit. First of all, his name was either an alias or his parents were morons. Secondly, though he hated to admit it, his aura was… familiar. Seto was no psychic, and he didn't make a habit of trying to read auras, but the ability had come to him some time after he met Yugi.

The images in his head of Ishizu, 'Namu' and Yugi came together and Seto noticed something. Two of the three had something in common – the Millennium Items. Seto had never given much thought to these strange pieces of Egyptian jewelry – except to note that the owners all tied into that ancient spirit crap – but the more he thought about it the more he began to put things together.

Before Battle City, he had only noticed an unearthly energy around Yugi and Pegasus – both owners of Millennium Items. Since the start of his own tournament, excluding Ishizu, he hadn't been consciously aware of anyone else emanating the same energy. Now that he was giving it serious thought, however, something had become glaringly obvious. The day that he had given Yugi the confidence boost he needed to beat that strange mime duelist, the freak had acted possessed and Yugi called him 'Marik'. Later that same day, he became involved in some murderous stunt by this 'Marik' during which Joey had been 'possessed'. Though Seto did not buy into the Millennium magic, he had sensed a dark aura from both the mime duelist and Joey that day. Aside from the fact that, on a normal basis, Joey held no noticeable aura whatsoever – the one he had during his 'possession' was not only the same as the mime, but Seto now realized that it was also the same as 'Namu's.'

Seto thought quickly about the man who had entered his tournament using Marik Ishtar's name. Though a faint aura lingered about him that was similar to the tanned blonde, it seemed more like a mark left behind by years of interaction, leaving him with no doubt that the tall, cloaked man was nothing more than a decoy.

He rolled onto his back and glared at his ceiling as though it were at fault for his restlessness. He hated unnecessary thinking and, despite his accurate deductive reasoning, his now-passing train of thought had been anything but necessary. On top of that, he no longer had the patience to rest. He sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through his hair as a long yawn snuck up on him. His mind had cleared except for the lingering thought of Marik (the real one, as he now him to be), which he irritably tried to push away. The brunette sighed as he rose and exited his room, less aware of the one nearest his now that his mind refused to give up. He walked straight back to the computer room but before unlocking it he caught his gaze trailing further down the hall.

Marik's room was nearby and Seto began to wonder if there was anything he could do to stop thinking about him. He grit his teeth and continued down the hallway until he reached the appropriate door. He flicked open the security panel and overrode the lock without a second thought then quietly replaced the cover. It slipped into place with a soft click which, for some reason, made Seto nervous. When he reached for the door handle, he found that his palms had become clammy and reacted to this with perplexed disgust.

He ran a hand down his slender side and tried again, this time opening the door with ease. The room was dark, save for the moonlight gleaming in through the small circular window. Marik was in bed with his back to the doorway, but the quiet air about him signaled that he was asleep. Seto crept into the room, taking care to not allow in too much of the hallway light. He chuckled softly as he closed the door, though he wasn't sure what had amused him at the time. Marik gave a sudden, heavy sigh which startled the young CEO, after which he was quiet as though nothing had happened.

Seto's eyes slowly adjusted to the moonlit room. He caught sight of Marik's duel disk, pausing to wonder how so many unregistered duelists managed to get their hands on those, then shook the thought off and considered going through the deck which had been left so carelessly unguarded. Though the temptation was great (as the real Marik was bound to have the third God Card in his deck), Seto was not as keen on stealing or invasion of privacy as his reputation would suggest.

The brunette felt a sinking feeling as his mind hardened and he began to realize the pointlessness of what he was doing. Just as he prepared to leave the room and make up for wasted time, Marik shifted and turned over in his sleep. Seto was hesitant to move; though the other teen had not woken up, the light which would enter the room if the door was opened would most likely stir him now.

Seto clenched his fists. No one liked to feel trapped, but his stubborn pride made simple feelings like that so much worse. Still, he couldn't do much other than sigh in defeat and wait for him to turn over again. Seto took another look at Marik and noticed something he hadn't before; a glimmering object was hidden beneath his pillow. Though Seto wasn't normally curious, there was nothing else around to occupy his mind and he found himself inching around the room in an effort to identify the item without waking its owner. Between the pale lighting in the room and the shadow of the pillow, there was little detail to work with. Still, he had a feeling he knew what it was – thanks to the unmistakable dark energy which enshrouded it.

Again, Seto noticed a familiarity and felt drawn to the item. There was no way to move it without waking Marik, however, and he dismissed his urges with a scoff. He didn't believe in magic. He didn't care about destiny or past lives. The item beneath that pillow was just another priceless, golden artifact, and nothing more.

Just as he turned to try the door again he caught Marik staring up at him and jumped back in complete shock, cursing under his breath. His heart was racing faster than he'd ever felt it beat and he could do nothing but stare back at those accusative lavender eyes.

Marik closed his eyes slowly and let out a deep sigh. He turned onto his back, folded his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. In a voice that was completely unimpressed, he asked, "so, do you sneak into all of your guests' rooms while they're asleep?" he glanced at the brunette to study his reactions, "or is it just me?"

Seto scoffed, though it was obviously forced. "Don't flatter yourself."

Marik rolled his shoulders sleepily. The movement might have been a shrug if his arms were in a normal position. He yawned and stretched his arms out, irritating Seto with his quiet non-reactions. After a moment his eyes trailed back to the older teen and his mouth formed a coy little smile. "Why are you still here?"

Seto felt a blush cross his cheeks and was angered by it. He stayed in the shadowy corner in hopes that the pointless reaction would go away. "You entered my tournament under a false name."

Something flashed in Marik's eyes. "What ground do you have for that accusation?"

Seto nodded to the pillow. "That, mostly," he felt a swelling pride as the blonde tensed, simply because he loved knowing he was right. "However, I have no intentions of barring you from the finals. Apart from the massive inconvenience it would be to land the blimp, you're the head of a criminal organization and I really don't want police or any other authorities involved in my tournament."

Marik growled quietly. "If you've already decided all that, why did you sneak in here in the first place?"

"To satisfy my theory," Seto replied quickly, deciding that was answer enough. The hesitant way he was observed by the other suggested that he was not buying it. He glanced at the Duel Disk and Marik tensed again when he saw this. Seto smirked. "Don't worry. I want that God Card in my deck more than your sister wants it back, but I'm going to win it in a duel, fair and square."

Marik considered that Seto Kaiba didn't know the importance of the card if he could say that. At this hour, however, such a thing hardly concerned him. He slid out from under the blanket and stood on the side of his bed, staring the older teen down with a stern glare.

"If that's all, _Kaiba_," there was an immature emphasis on the name that rubbed the CEO the wrong way. His eye caught a movement in the Egyptian's hand that revealed it had only been a distraction. "Will you kindly get out of my room so I can go back to sleep?"

Seto wasn't one to run away, but he knew from the way those tan fingers had curled that Marik now had a grip on the Millennium Rod. Though Seto did not believe in magic, he wasn't about to turn his back on someone who could potentially seize control of his mind.

"People will notice if I start acting different," Seto threatened, holding Marik's stare. "You don't know me well enough to imitate me, and my henchmen may not be so forgiving once your identity is revealed."

Marik bore his teeth again and slid his hand further up the handle of the Rod. He was still moving slowly but no longer bothered to be subtle. "They're not smart enough to trace things back to me. To them, Odion is Marik Ishtar. He will be the one to take the blame!"

Seto gave a disgusted scoff. "You use people like puppets and care only for yourself. Even if your loyal dog keeps his mouth shut and tries to take the fall, your sister will break out of her stupor and stop protecting you."

Marik's eyes widened and he let out an amused laugh. "Kaiba, Kaiba…" the corner of his mouth peeled into a smirk, "if Ishizu wanted to out me, she would have done it the moment she saw Odion and I posing as other people." The Millennium Rod was now visible and Marik looked down at affectionately. Peculiarly, he held it with two hands – one at the neck, the other at the base. Seto saw the muscles in tanned arms twitch as he tightened his grip. His voice was now sinisterly quiet, "and if she wanted to protect you, she'd have come here by now."

Seto barely had time to decipher the threat before the blade within the Rod was unsheathed and Marik moved toward him with lightning speed. Had the brunette lingered in shock half a second more, he'd be sporting a deep gash wound in his frontal trapezius. Somehow, he managed to dodge the attack and the blade scraped against the wall with a piercing screech. Seto swung around behind Marik and slammed his elbow against the boy's spine below his neck, causing him to gasp in shock and momentarily lose advantage. Having expected the move to knock him out, Seto had little time to think of another solution. He grabbed the staggering boy's wrist and yanked the Rod from his hand, slicing his palm with the blade as it was swept from his grip. Marik cried out softly at the pain but it seemed to snap the fight back into him and he began to grab at the Rod with his other hand. Seto used his height as an advantage, holding the item out of the other's reach before tossing it back to the bed. Naturally, Marik watched his movements vigilantly and attempted to dive after the discarded weapon. Having predicted this response, Seto swiftly slammed Marik's hand against the wall and grabbed the other arm as well, pinning it beside the first. Marik cried out again, this time in anger, and kicked the older teen in the shin. Seto bit back a groan of pain and, without thinking, thrust his body against Marik's to hold him in place. This time, Marik blushed and his body trembled as he let out something that was more of a moan than anything else. Seto was both confused and disgusted by the sudden wave of heat that had come over the Egyptian's body, and he scowled at the now-glistening lavender eyes.

"You're a fucking fairy," Seto spat. The lust drained from Marik's face and was replaced with rage, but he was in no position to do anything more than thrash his head and scream obscenities. More than once his lower body jolted as he forgot his position and each time an unintended gasp would escape his throat. The blood from his sliced hand had trailed down his palm and pooled atop Seto's fingers. It now splashed in random directions as the brunette struggled to keep the other in place. It began spilling over and trickling down significantly fairer skin, and Seto realized with fear that it was about to reach his silver gauntlets. Sternly, he hissed, "Marik, stop!"

For whatever reason, Marik obeyed. However, his eyes showed that he would not be willing to cooperate for long. "Let me go!"

"I can't," Seto said, continuing quickly before another fit began, "you'll just try to kill me again."

Marik's eyes widened. "I wasn't going to kill you! Just…" he looked away abashedly, "I couldn't let you get away with how you were treating me."

Seto quirked a brow at this odd behavior, then shook his head in dismissal. "Listen, you're hurt. You have to take care of that. I can't have someone injured because of me, even if it is your own fault."

Marik's eyes narrowed. "You say I only care for myself. How are you and I any different?"

"I care about my sibling," Seto said pointedly. He looked down their bodies, peeled himself away, but ignored the strain in his arm muscles and held Marik's wrists to the wall with all his strength. "And I'm not gay."

Marik's hands twitched but that was all the effort he made to escape. Slowly, Seto pulled the other from the wall, keeping his hands on his wrists at all times. He led him to the bathroom and shut the door behind them. After checking to ensure there was no other way out, Seto released his hold on the Egyptian and stood by the locked door, leaving Marik effectively cornered. Though he was not happy about this, he knew his wound needed to be treated so he began washing his hands. Seto stayed by the door the whole time, instructing the other to look in the medicine cabinet for the necessary supplies. Marik was impressed that it was so well-stocked, but he didn't allow it to show as he was not about to try and make peace. Stubborn as he was, Marik attempted to wrap the medical gauze himself, even though it was fruitless to do so with one hand. Upon the display, Seto couldn't help but smirk.

"Come here," he said bitterly, "you can't do that alone."

"I can try," Marik said in a childish voice, unwilling to admit that he needed the help. Seto sighed and snatched the gauze, never moving an inch from his place. The guest rooms were smaller than his and he was able to reach Marik with ease, however he knew he could wrap the wound more properly if they were at a lesser proximity.

"Come closer," he demanded harshly. Marik blushed and regrettably complied. Seto pushed the end of the gauze against the back of Marik's hand and instructed him to lay the medical tape across it. Marik obeyed then Seto took over and wrapped the gauze tightly, expertly around and around until he decided it was enough. Marik reached for the scissors in the first aid kit but felt his injured hand yanked upward and looked back just in time to see Seto cinch the gauze between his teeth and make a clean rip with one pull. This time, the Egyptian could not hide his astonishment.

"How did you do that?" he asked, handing the metal pin to the other teen without being asked. Seto gave a cocky smile as he pinned the gauze in place and pointed on either side of it.

"You'll want to put tape there and there, for added support," he instructed. Marik did as he was told, still awaiting an answer. Seto continued his façade by shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "I don't get hurt often, but I practically raised Mokuba myself and he's… less nimble, to say the least."

Marik smirked, knowing there was more to his medical abilities than Seto would be willing to believe. However, one of the few things he did know about the young CEO was his refusal to accept his ancient past. His thoughts were interrupted as his wrist was grasped again and he gave Seto a confused look. For a moment, their feud had slipped his mind. All of a sudden, he felt the hairs on his neck bristle with tension again. Though he had been swayed by their pleasantries, Seto's train of thought seemed to have gone in another direction. Despite having assured his sexuality, he pulled the younger's body close and claimed his lips in a hungry kiss; a display of passion that would have had anyone who knew him better shocked stiff. Marik's eyes widened but he was quickly seduced by the fervent behavior. When Seto's tongue prodded his lips he was happy to indulge and moaned into the older's mouth as his own was violently explored. Marik lifted onto his toes and bucked his hips aggressively, grinding his lower body as close to Seto's as he could. This action angered the CEO, however, and Marik's lustful fantasies were killed off just as quickly as they'd been born. The tanned boy cried out in shock as he was slammed against the wall, pinned only by a single hand in the center of his chest. His eyes were a sea of hurt and confusion which quickly froze into icy daggers rivaling Seto's signature glare. "What in the Hell was that?"

Seto snorted unattractively. "Dominance."

Marik was dumbfounded. "Domi…" he began, but when he felt shameful tears burning in his eyes he narrowed them and swung his leg around the taller boy's, using the grip as leverage to twist out of the hold. In a flash he summoned all his strength and slammed the thrown-off-guard brunette against the opposite wall. A sinister darkness flashed in his eyes and his voice sounded almost unlike his own. "I'll fucking show you dominance."

Seto sneered at the smaller teen and challenged, "try me."

Marik scowled, knowing the odds weren't currently in his favour. Seto appeared to be judging him – cockily, of course – and Marik slowly took a step back. He watched the older teen's eyes closely then, fast as he could, unlocked the door and exited the bathroom. Had it opened outward, Seto would have been fine, but the extra second it took to get around the door set him back. Once more using his long legs to his advantage, he managed to slink in between Marik and the bed and swat the Rod away toward the door. Predictably, the tanned boy went after it but Seto twisted his body and Marik was knocked sideways into the wall while the item reverberated on the floor.

Though the Egyptian had been stalled, he was not stunned or injured and Seto had to force him onto the bed to prevent him from retrieving his weapon. Seto sneered and restrained the trashing teen as best as he could, though his left arm felt like it'd been twisted in his initial maneuver. Marik growled and attempted to kick his legs but one was pinned by Seto's weight and the other was entwined by the slender leg of his current dominator.

Their gazes met and Seto was distracted by the river of emotion flowing through lavender eyes. Marik lashed his free hand out and grasped the brunette by the throat. His sensibility returned with the shock from the attack but he could feel himself growing faint. Quickly, he untangled their legs and slid his knee up Marik's inner thigh. With enough pressure to grab his attention (but not quite enough to hurt), Seto pressed his knee into Marik's crotch. Lavender eyes rolled back and a strange groan escaped the tanned boy's throat. His grip loosened slightly then tightened again and he gained the leverage needed to escape his trapped position.

Marik shifted to his knees and grabbed Seto's weakened arm with his free hand. Fading toward unconsciousness, Seto was unable to defend himself and fell to the mattress. Marik released him and jumped to the floor, scooping up the two pieces of the Rod and hastily reassembling it. Seto rolled onto his back and gazed at the other who was now pointing the item at him and grinning victoriously. The brunette smirked and gave a short, demeaning laugh which was enough to wipe the blonde's expression clean.

"What are you laughing at?" he demanded, raising his arm a few inches to punctuate his apparent control over the situation. "Not believing in magic doesn't make you exempt from my powers."

Seto chuckled with some real amusement. "No, I'm sure it doesn't. I just find it funny that, in a power struggle, you have to resort to hocus pocus in order to win."

Marik flushed with both anger and embarrassment. His voice was shrill as he exclaimed, "I do _not_!"

Seto cocked a brow at him and nodded. "Then why are you still pointing that thing at me?"

Marik's eyes trailed to the Rod then snapped back to Seto and he tucked it in his belt loop as usual. The darkness had returned to his eyes but it was less noticeable from a distance. The change in his voice, however, was not. "Fine. Have it your way, _Kaiba_, but know this: you won't like where it leads you."

As far as Seto was concerned, he didn't like anything about that night. In fact, he would have been content to leave then and there, but he had foolishly started something that was not going to end until one of them achieved a clear victory. What that victory was, however…

These thoughts all transpired in a matter of seconds and were interrupted as Seto rolled to the side to dodge Marik's attempt to pin him down. He grit his teeth as the move strained his left arm but had no time to hesitate as Marik lunged at him again. Using the momentum from his dodge, Seto transitioned smoothly from where he lay to atop the blonde who had put himself in a rather compromising position. In his efforts to grab the older teen, Marik had first bent over the bed then boosted onto his knees and was now being held in that stance with his ass planted firmly against Seto's crotch. This had not been intentional on the CEO's part; when he had thrown himself from the bed to escape being trapped he had thought a counterattack to be the perfect response. Marik's pose and Seto's height had done the rest.

Marik's body shuddered as he resisted his natural responses to the situation. He was in fear of struggling and making things worse but it was becoming clearer by the moment that he was not strong enough to overcome the other without using the Rod. Seto held Marik's waist firmly, snarling at his own displeasure as he came to a regrettable conclusion on how to end their silly game. Before Marik could accept his weakness and reach for his weapon, Seto plucked it from his belt and cast it aside. The brunette then leaned over to whisper in Marik's ear.

"I think that's enough for tonight, don't you?"

Marik's face was warm with conflicting emotions but he managed to glare stubbornly at the other. "What are you talking about? We haven't accomplished anything!" he threw his arm back, jabbing his elbow into Seto's upper ribs and causing him to lurch. "You shouldn't have fuck—"

The sentence was cut short as his face was shoved down against the mattress. Seto had used his weak arm for the attack but he wasn't going to let the brat get away with such a cheap shot. Darkly, he hissed, "You're right, I shouldn't have come here, but it's too late to change that now."

Marik thrashed back and forth and Seto released the hold on his head. The blonde gasped for air then hung his head and his shoulders began to tremble. As much as the CEO wished to end this and leave, he knew the type of person Marik was. If their struggle was cut short with no clear victor, he would not rest until the issue was resolved. It didn't matter that the outcome was obvious; Seto had to _prove_ his superiority before Marik would give up.

As before, these thoughts passed over mere seconds and Marik had begun to writhe free. The soft, blue hues of moonlight pooling in from the window changed direction as the position of the astronomic body shifted closer to the horizon. Morning was on its way and that meant Seto's entire night had been wasted on this pointless struggle. The thought enraged him but not so much as the realization of what he had to do.

Marik had escaped Seto's grasp and apparently come to the same conclusion as the older teen, as he quickly turned and grabbed him by the shoulders before crashing their lips together. Seto's eyes widened in shock as he wondered if Marik was still trying to dominate him or if he'd just been turned on by their previous episode. He decided he didn't care and was just relieved that he did not have to make the first move. From this point on, it was a power struggle and nothing more.

The CEO closed his eyes and wrapped his long arms around the tanned boy's thin frame. He snaked his strong hand into soft, sandy blonde locks and held Marik's head in place as he forced their kiss to deepen. Despite having done the same thing earlier, he was now more aware that he was kissing another guy and his concentration suffered at the hands of his displeasure.

Whether Marik had completely succumbed to lust or not was still a mystery to him, but it _was_ clear that he was enjoying their make-out session. He was winning the battle between their tongues almost effortlessly, and making no attempt whatsoever to hide his physical excitement. Seto groaned as the smaller teen's clothed erection continually came in contact with his body and logic was screaming at him to stop what he was doing and get out of there. He was not going to gain any satisfaction from 'winning' their little duel, and every minute that passed was another painfully wasted moment of his life.

When their kiss finally broke, Marik was out of breath and Seto felt as though his lips had been bruised. He rolled his eyes and prepared to say he'd had enough and would be leaving, but his train of thought came to a screeching halt as he felt his pants being undone. He leapt back and Marik nearly fell face-first off the edge of the bed where he was now kneeling. Lavender eyes swirled with more unreadable emotion.

"Kaiba," unlike before, there was no immature accentuation. Still, he wouldn't stand to be swayed.

"Marik, this has gone too far already," Seto spoke as evenly as possible. "I'm leaving, and you're not to speak of this to anyone."

A mix of hurt and anger rippled through soft purple irises. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry and throw a fit, to slam the brunette against the wall and demand answers. Worst of all, he wanted to kiss him again.

As Seto turned to the door he thought he heard his name come from the other's throat in a squeaky whisper, but he didn't dare look back. Everything he had done that night had been a mistake. This would be the one thing he did right.

Had he looked back, he would have seen nothing but thick, blonde hair casting a shadow cast over those troublesome lavender eyes.


End file.
